


Greed

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Deadly Sins [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Greed is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. It is also called Avarice or Covetousness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2004.

"Pippin!" Merry pushed up on his elbow and shook the younger Hobbit. "Pippin, wake up and look! It’s snowing!"

An incoherent grumble was Peregrin Took’s only response as he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Whatever time it was, it was much too early to be awake, and he wasn’t even going to consider getting out of his nice warm bed.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed again, his voice tinged with exasperation. When the other Hobbit didn’t move, he shook his head and hopped out of bed, opening the window and scooping up a handful of snow which he dropped neatly onto Pip’s bare back.

The shriek shook the windows.

If Pippin had been a cat, he would have been hanging from the ceiling with his fur bushed out. As it was, he leaped out of bed, still tangled in the blankets, and ended up in a tumbled heap on the floor beside it, his hair standing on end, wild-eyed as he sputtered at Merry.

"It’s snowing, Pip," Merry grinned, looking inordinately pleased with himself.

Pippin raked his fingers through his tousled curls, eyeing Merry darkly. "And it would have stopped and all disappeared if you let me sleep a little longer? Fool of a Brandybuck!"

Merry shrugged. "It might have—you never know what the weather’s going to do this time of year."

"You are quite, quite mad," Pippin decided, finally disentangling himself from the blankets and standing up. "Did you at least make tea and breakfast?"

"Fah! Who wants breakfast? Let’s get dressed and go outside," Merry demanded, digging in the wardrobe and tossing clothes back at Pippin.

"’Who wants breakfast?!?’" Pippin squawked, gaping at Merry. "Merry! Are you ill? Should I fetch a healer? You’re hungry, and it’s making you delirious; that must be it!"

Merry let out a huff of annoyance. "Fine, we’ll eat, but if someone’s spoiled the snow, I’ll be letting you hear about it!"

"And if we _didn’t_ eat, I’d be letting _you_ know about it!" Pippin still couldn’t believe Merry had suggested skipping breakfast, but he looked so adorably sulky that Pip had to kiss the pout off his lips.

Merry grumbled again but returned his kiss, pulling Pippin in for a hug before letting him go. "All right, let’s get the both of us fed, then we can go play. I think today deserves a snowball war!"

"In that case, we’re getting Sam and Frodo! I don’t want you throwing any more snow on me!" Pippin laughed, quickly getting dressed, as eager as Merry to go outside, though he wouldn’t tell _him_ that.

"That’s the idea!" Merry crowed, dragging on his own clothes and following Pippin into the kitchen, his rumbling stomach telling him that the other Hobbit did have the right of it when demanding food. "Can you picture Sam being pelted with snowballs? He won’t know whether to retaliate or protect Frodo!"

Pippin burst into a fit of giggles as he pictured that. "And if Frodo throws one at him, he’ll get that insulted look, like a wet cat!"

Merry’s grin widened. "We’ll have to get Frodo to do just that!"

"It shouldn’t be too hard. For all his bookishness, Frodo can be very playful once you get him started." Pippin nearly choked on a muffin as he continued laughing as he imagined Sam’s reaction. "And he does like to surprise Sam!"

"That’s because Sam needs to stop being so serious," Merry agreed as he nibbled on a sausage. "He’s too young to be old!"

"I know. You’d never know Frodo was the older to watch them." Pippin put away another muffin, several sausages and a great many mushrooms in short order before reaching for his tea again. "Much better," he sighed. "Now I’ll have the energy to throw snowballs at Sam and Frodo."

Merry finished his tea and began clearing the dishes from the table. "And for what comes after?" he asked, grinning.

"I _always_ have time for that!" Pippin jumped up, took the plates from Merry’s hands and placed them on the pantry, then pulled the other Hobbit into a very thorough kiss. "There, that should keep us warm for a bit," he said with a smug smile.

Merry slid a hand downward to squeeze Pippin’s bottom. "And that should keep _that_ warm for a bit." He snickered and kissed Pippin again before turning and grabbing their cloaks from the pegs by the door. "Come on, Pip! Last one to Frodo’s has to warm the other’s toes!"

Pippin only grinned since he _always_ warmed his toes by tucking them against Merry, but he still grabbed his cloak and dashed out the door, ignoring Merry’s yelp of protest. "You didn’t say I had to wait for you!" he called back, leaping over one of the neighbor’s children, who ducked and laughed, well accustomed to Pippin’s exuberance.

"Fool of a Took!" the mother yelled, shaking a fist after his rapidly disappearing back, but there was an indulgent smile on her face.

"Sorry, ma’am!" Merry called as he pelted down the land after Pippin, still clasping his cloak around his throat. He managed to catch up with Pippin by the time they got to Bag End’s gate and caught the other Hobbit’s arm, nodding toward the path to the potting shed where he could see Sam ducking inside. "Getting Frodo to agree should be no trouble a’tal."

"Sam will never know what hit him... literally!" Pippin veered toward the front door, much quieter now as he tried to keep Sam from noticing them. He knocked enthusiastically, greeting Frodo with a beaming smile when the door opened.

"Wha—" Frodo had been deep in an Elven tale, and it took him a moment to focus on his visitors. "Merry, Pippin, good morning to you. Come in." He opened the door wider, now smiling in greeting.

"Hello, dear cuz!" Merry crowed, clapping Frodo on the back and motioning for Pippin to grab his cloak as he guided the older Hobbit outside. "It’s a lovely day, isn’t it?"

Frodo eyed him warily. "What mad idea has possessed you today?"

" _Snow_ , Frodo," Pippin interjected, pointing down at the ground.

If anything, Frodo looked more cautious. "Yes, Pippin, I see that’s snow. What I don’t see is why I’m out in it instead of by my nice warm fire."

Merry looked horrified. "What’s the fun in that? We’ve a lovely fresh snowfall, ourselves, and Master Gamgee, who is looking much too serious for such a fine day." He grinned and scooped up a handful of snow as he spoke, packing it into a ball and handing it to Frodo.

Frodo stared at the snowball, stared at Merry, stared at the snowball again... and slowly started to smile. "I see your point."

He raised his voice to call, "Sam?"

"I knew you would," Merry snickered, winking at Pippin as they heard the shed door open.

"Yes, Mister Frodo?" Sam called, peering out, then walking down the snow-covered path when Frodo didn’t answer.

His hand behind his back, Frodo greeted him with a disarming smile... immediately followed by the snowball that hit him right in the face.

Pippin burst into laughter, dropping the snowball he’d had ready as he leaned on Merry for support. "Isn’t it a fine day for a snowball fight?"

Sam’s eyes widened, then he blinked furiously to clear his vision, only to be pounded by snowballs from both Merry and Pippin, causing him to fall over into the snow.. "There’s no justice in the world," he groaned. "No justice at all when..." His view was blocked by Frodo’s grinning face, and then obliterated completely by another snowball. "When even my own Mr. Frodo gangs up on me with that Brandybuck and that Took!"

Muttering that last to himself, Sam gave a patently false roar and charged up out of the snow, shaking himself like a badger come out of hibernation and hurling snowballs at the other three Hobbits.

Frodo tried to look fearful, but he was laughing too hard. In fact he laughed so much that he collapsed to his knees in a snow bank, blue eyes sparkling up at Sam as he brushed dark curls out of his eyes. "I _had_ to help them, Sam," he giggled. "It’s Merry and Pippin, after all. They need all the help they can get!"

First laughing, Pippin looked insulted when he realized what Frodo had said. "Hey!" He hurled a snowball at Frodo.

"Are ye saying we can’t take the two of you?" Merry asked belligerently, adding his own volley to Pippin’s.

Sam lobbed a loosely packed snowball into Merry’s face. "Yes!"

"That sounds like a challenge to me!" Pippin crowed, making and throwing another snowball, this time at Sam in defense of Merry.

Still laughing, Frodo staggered to his feet and retaliated, tossing a mischievous glance at Sam.

Sam ducked the missile and quickly packed together several more balls, handing two to Frodo before hurling his own at the other Hobbits. "We’ll see the two of you face down before this is over!" he called.

Merry snorted out a laugh that turned into a cough when one of Frodo’s shots caught him full in the face. "Only if you take us to the Green Dragon!"

"I thought I was the only one you liked to see face down?" Frodo pouted, lashes lowered to hide the laughter sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes, stick to Frodo," Pippin yelled as he threw another snowball. "Merry’s mine!"

Sam stopped, his mouth hanging agape long enough to get himself hit with shots from both Merry and Pippin. "I didn’t mean it _that_ way," he protested, looking to Frodo for support.

"Ahh, but that’s the way it sounded," Merry laughed, ducking an ill-timed throw and lofting one of his own in the air toward Frodo.

"You do look... edible when you blush, Samwise Gamgee," Frodo chuckled, ducking the snowball but not quickly enough. He yelped when it hit him and some of the snow slid down under his shirt.

"Good shot, Merry!" Pippin crowed triumphantly, following up with a snowball that scored on Sam when Frodo’s cry distracted him.

"Of course it was!" Merry called back as he darted behind a tree.

"Mister Frodo, they’re going to be beating us if we’re not careful," Sam hissed, grabbing Frodo by the shoulders and turning him bodily so that the next barrage hit his back and not its intended target.

"But then they’d be pleased with themselves and go home. And leave us alone," Frodo added meaningfully.

"I think they’re plotting, Merry," Pippin whispered, peering through the branches at the other couple.

"Aye," Merry muttered, bending low to the ground and creeping up on the other two, motioning for Pippin to do the same.

Sam’s hazel eyes widened at Frodo’s comment, then he grinned. "That they would. All right, short and sweet then." Turning, he scooped up handfuls of snow, hurling it at anything that moved.

"Sam, I don’t think that rabbit appreciated your snowball," Frodo observed, laughing again.

Pippin suddenly let out a war whoop as he and Merry pounced, nailing both of their friends with snowballs simultaneously.

Shaking the snow out of his face, Sam retaliated as best he could, actually catching Pippin around the waist and tossing him into a snow bank when the youngest Hobbit got too near.

"Hey now, none of that!" Merry called, only to find himself bowled over by Frodo.

"Didn’t want Pippin to miss you," Frodo said sweetly, making sure to keep out of grabbing distance.

"Bullies!" Pippin declared, shifting until he was on top of Merry. "Oh, that’s much warmer. Much better!"

"Never mind that my bottom’s freezing," Merry grumbled good naturedly.

"Well, if you go inside, you can warm it," Sam offered before turning crimson when he realized what that sounded like he meant.

"Stop flirting with Merry!" Pippin demanded, trying not to laugh at Sam’s horror.

"I’m going to think I’m boring you, Sam!" Frodo chimed in.

"I - I," Sam stammered, burying his face in his hands and collapsing in the snow, not wanting to look at any of the others.

"Are you saying that you aren’t flirting with me, Samwise?" Merry asked, sounding highly offended. Sam’s only answer was a moan of horror.

"Oh, Merry, I’m sure he was. After all, who could resist you? Don’t you agree, Frodo?"

"Absolutely," Frodo replied emphatically. "You’re a fine figure of a Hobbit, Merry."

"I wasn’t!" Sam wailed, causing Merry to pout and look pointedly at Pippin.

"Oh dear, I’m going to have to convince Merry of his attractiveness now," Pippin sighed an instant before pouncing on the other Hobbit enthusiastically. His arms went around Merry’s neck, and his mouth covered its opposite as he tried his utmost to show just how attractive he found Merry.

"Hmmm, I think I’m feeling better about myself," Merry laughed, finding his face covered with kisses and Pippin’s hands trying to delve under his sweater.

"I have to make sure though. Can’t have you thinking you’re less than the finest Hobbit in the Shire," Pippin murmured, vaguely aware of Sam and Frodo talking behind them but not paying any attention.

"Definitely not!" Merry exclaimed, now squirming himself as Pippin’s hands grew more bold. "I mean, you certainly deserve the finest Hobbit around, Pip m’love."

"Well, that’s true," Pippin mused. "Since I am just as fine," he giggled, rocking against Merry while his fingers explored his cousin’s ribs, the pressure hovering on the edge between caressing and tickling.

"Pippin!" Merry laughed, finally managing to flip them both over to get away from the other Hobbit’s fingers. "Now then, that’s better," he said, in a self-satisfied way before leaning in to kiss Pip.

"Brr!" Pippin shivered as he was now the one on the bottom in the snow bank, but Merry soon distracted him. He wrapped his arms and legs around Merry and returned the kiss eagerly.

"Mmm, Pip, you’re enough to warm a Hobbit on even the coldest day," Merry murmured some time later, pulling back to admire Pippin’s kiss-swollen mouth and the snow sparkling in his dark hair.

"Only one Hobbit," Pippin replied, arms and legs keeping Merry close so as not to lose his warmth. "And you’d better save me from drowning when we melt this snow bank," he added with a laugh.

Merry snickered. "True, we are getting a bit damp in here.

"Frodo, can you supply some chilly Hobbits with tea?" Hearing no answer, he popped his head up and looked around. "Well, I never! They abandoned us!"

Pippin peered around too. "Simply dreadful. Well, there’s no help for it, Merry. We shall have to go inside to instruct them on their manners."

Merry nodded emphatically even as he stood and helped Pippin up as well, brushing the loose snow from both of them. "And then we shall instruct them on the proper preparation of second breakfast."

"A most critical skill," Pippin agreed with a nod. "And we shall, of course, have to sample their efforts to determine if they do it properly."

"But of course!" Merry exclaimed, catching Pippin’s hand as they walked toward Bag End’s door. He was quiet a moment, then snickered. "Though I don’t think Sam will be letting us sample anything of Frodo’s ‘to see if he’s done it properly’."

Pippin eyed him darkly. "I don’t think _I_ want you sampling anything of Frodo’s either! Sam’s not the only Hobbit who can wield a frying pan!"

Merry broke into hearty laughter and nuzzled Pippin’s neck. "You know you’re the only one I want to sample anything from, love."

"Good!" Pippin stopped and turned to face Merry, pulling him into a quick hug. "We can discuss that more thoroughly after we get back home. For now, we have a pair of Hobbits to teach a lesson to!" He grabbed Merry’s hand again and flung the door open, tumbling inside.

"Did you make tea yet?" he demanded brightly.

Frodo looked up from where he was sitting half on Sam’s lap and groaned, "We didn’t lock the door!" before burying his face against Sam’s curls.

Merry snatched the blanket from across Frodo and Sam’s laps and wrapped himself and Pippin in it, cuddling the younger Hobbit close. "We’re half frozen!"

Sam grumbled and glared at the intruders. "You do have yer own hole to go to if you want to get warm," he stated.

"Yes, but being with friends warms our hearts as well," Pippin replied sweetly, widening his eyes.

Frodo rolled his eyes.

"If we ignore ‘em, will they go away?" Sam asked, turning to look at Frodo.

"Hardly!" Merry laughed, dropping to the floor in front of the fire and settling Pippin in his lap. "Now then, is that the kettle I hear whistling?"

"We’re going to have to feed them," Frodo sighed. "They’re worse than geese! Once you feed them once, you’re stuck with them forever!"

"Yes!" Pippin chuckled. "So where are elevensies?" He looked around alertly as if expecting it to materialize under his nose.

"Stray dogs seems a more fit description to me," Sam muttered, giving the other two another hard glare before scrambling to his feet. He snatched the blanket back and gave it to Frodo before stomping into the kitchen to fix the tea and put together a meal.

"I think we’ve vexed Master Gamgee," Merry commented, looking wide-eyed.

"I think we _frustrated_ him!" Pippin giggled, setting Frodo off as well.

"Well then, we’d best be careful he doesn’t drop our tea in our laps to frustrate _us_ ," Merry exclaimed.

"No justice in the world a’tal," Sam mumbled as he carried in a tray of snacks then went back into the kitchen for the teapot and mugs.

Frodo seemed about to get up but settled back into his seat with a sigh. "Love is better than justice, Sam," he called, overhearing the muttered comment.

"Oh, love is the best," Pippin agreed fervently, kissing Merry suddenly as love made him think of the other Hobbit.

"That it is," Merry agreed, kissing Pippin back enthusiastically, then feeding him a bit of chicken he’d snatched from one of the plates.

Sam padded back in and poured four mugs of tea before answering. "Right now I’m not agreeing with you, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo batted his lashes at him. "You don’t love me any more?"

Pippin buried his face against Merry’s chest, trying to muffle his laughter.

Sam blinked and reddened. "Now I didn’t say _that_..."

Merry nicked a chip for himself, eating it to keep from laughing aloud at Sam’s apparent discomfort at the situation.

Frodo pouted.

Pippin giggled.

Frodo tried to hush him but lost his own battle against laughter.

"Oh, Sam," he got out between peals, "I do love you."

Sam sighed and dropped onto the sofa, staring into his mug of tea. "I know, Mr. Frodo."

"I don’t know, Frodo," Merry mused, enjoying this highly. "I don’t think Sam believes it much right now; I think you need to show him."

"I think you’re right, Master Brandybuck." Frodo disentangled himself from the blanket, took Sam’s tea and placed it on the table, then caught hold of Sam’s shoulders and yanked him down on top of himself. His arms and legs went around Sam, and his mouth closed over the other Hobbit’s eagerly.

"Merry! They’re more exciting than we are!" Unwilling to let that happen, Pippin pounced on Merry, arms and legs going around him to make sure Merry couldn’t get away.

"No, they aren’t, Pip..." Merry’s protest was cut off as Pippin tried to inhale him, not that he minded in the last as was evidenced by his reciprocation. He thought he heard Sam squawk from the sofa, but the sound died away to be replaced by hushed groans.

Pippin was wrapped around Merry and sitting in his lap, rocking against the growing erection he could feel beneath him. He kissed Merry voraciously, trying to pull him even closer, and tiny whimpers of arousal fell from his lips with every breath.

"Forget the tea, all I need to warm up is you, love." Merry nuzzled his way down Pippin’s throat as he busied himself finding bare skin beneath the other Hobbit’s clothes.

"What’s tea?" Pippin mumbled, tugging at Merry’s clothes as well, completely forgetting where they were.

"Who cares?" Merry sighed, freeing Pippin’s shaft and circling it with his hand, rubbing the hard flesh and feeling a smear of wetness mark his palm.

"Not I," Pippin moaned, finally getting his hands on Merry at almost the same instant. He couldn’t decide which felt better, Merry stroking him or Merry’s shaft filling his hand, and he gave up thinking, just enjoying both sensations. "Very warm now," he murmured, nuzzling Merry’s ear.

"Hot even." Merry squirmed, arching upward into Pippin’s hands and his weight, finally giving into the need to be even closer and moving both arms around Pippin, pulling them tightly against each other.

"You always are," Pippin giggled, hips rocking so their erections rubbed together, his fingers tangled in Merry’s curls.

Merry gave up trying to talk and kissed Pippin hungrily, moaning into his mouth. He cold hear other noises in the room, but didn’t care what they were, only that whoever was making them didn’t bother them.

Pippin pressed closer still, kissing Merry back until they had to part to gasp in air. They writhed together, hands gliding over heated bodies, and Pippin panted Merry’s name.

"Yes, that’s it," Merry rasped, nibbling on the curve of Pippin’s ear as he encouraged him.

"Oh Merry, always want you so," Pippin groaned huskily, hips moving faster as his climax neared.

Merry’s fingers tightened on Pippin’s backside, and he groaned as they moved together, his own arousal reaching the breaking point.

Pippin felt Merry tense, and he cried out, a surge of wetness covering them and easing the glide of their flesh as he came. As he shook in Merry’s arms, his mouth sought his lover’s, needing to be connected to him in some way.

"Ahh, Pip!" Merry cried out before closing his lips on the younger Hobbit’s as they writhed together, rolling the floor in front of the hearth.

Pippin fell to his back, pulling Merry on top of him as they lay together, holding one another. Still ignoring the other couple, though his cheeks were growing flushed, he smiled up at Merry.

Merry returned the grin and stroked Pippin’s hair, then cocked his head, hearing Frodo say something to Sam and remembering just where they were. "You’re just jealous," Merry drawled, pushing off Pippin to lean on one elbow, the fingers of his other hand still entwined in the younger Hobbit’s hair.

"And have reason to be," Pippin murmured happily, immediately rolling with Merry to press up against him. He peered over at the blanket-covered lump on the sofa and laughed breathlessly. "Can you breathe under there?"

"Perfectly," Frodo retorted, pushed the blanket back down to their shoulders, where it had been before Sam caught another glimpse of the younger Hobbits. "And I can assure you we have no need to be jealous," he added loftily.

Sam risked a glance at the other two and winced, his ears reddened. "There’s another blanket on the chair there," he offered.

"And how do you suggest we move to get it?" Merry snickered.

Calmer now, Pippin started to blush, hiding against Merry.

Shaking his head, Frodo squirmed around under the blanket to fasten his trousers and smooth down his hopelessly rumpled shirt. Once somewhat presentable, he slid out, taking care not to pull the blanket off Sam, and went across to the other one, which he tossed on top of Merry and Pippin.

Sam struggled to fix his own breeches, then hopped to his feet as well, busying himself with refreshing the tea and fixing plates for all of them.

Merry held the blanket up so that Pippin could rearrange his clothes, then kissed the younger Hobbit when he returned the favor. "Well then, that certainly worked up my appetite," he exclaimed, taking the plate Sam offered and handing it to Pippin.

Frodo bit into a biscuit to hide his grin at Sam’s blush. "Indeed," he said blandly, sounding just like Bilbo for a moment.

"In the very best way," Pippin put in, eagerly taking his own plate even as he snatched a mushroom from Merry’s.

Sam shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his tousled hair before nibbling at his own meal, unable to meet anyone’s eyes but Frodo’s.

"Hey now!" Merry protested, grabbing a mushroom to replace his lost one.

Pippin immediately grabbed for another, and a playful wrestling match ensued as both Hobbits tried to steal the lion’s share of the food.

Merry was reaching to tickle Pippin’s side when he heard the conversation Sam and Frodo were having and paused, frowning at the tone of it.

Seeing Merry’s expression, Pippin calmed as well and started paying attention, his eyes fixing on his friends. As Sam continued to speak, Pippin’s eyes widened, and he darted a glance at Merry, not sure whether they should go or stay.

Merry tightened his arms around Pippin and shook his head, sure that leaving now would just make things more difficult.

Having worked out their momentary problem, a tiny smile graced Frodo’s lips. "It’s not something I’d want to do often," he said, referring to what both couples had been doing shortly before, "but I feel comfortable with Merry and Pippin, like I don’t have to hide how I feel about you."

Listening, Pippin smiled slightly as well, understanding exactly what Frodo meant.

Sam nodded and gave a bit of a grin. "Next time though, we lock the door."

Merry looked insulted. "Pippin! You’d think they don’t want to see us!"

"Terrible hosts," Pippin agreed with a sniff. "I don’t think they deserve us, Merry."

"Does that mean you’re leaving now?" Sam asked hopefully, causing Merry to laugh aloud.

Giggling, Pippin retorted, "Not while you still have food!"

"You can take it with you!" Sam suggested desperately.

"Oh, but then it would be cold," Merry sighed, nibbling on a bit of chicken and looking mournful.

"Besides, it’s cozy here." Pippin beamed at Sam while Frodo tried to stifle his laughter.

"And it’s snowing again," Merry added, gesturing toward the window. "You wouldn’t want us to get sick, would you?"

Sam bit down on a piece of bread almost savagely. "Not if that would keep you here."

"I don’t think he wants us here, Merry," Pippin said, trying for a tone of injured dignity.

" _I_ think you’re liable to end up head-first in another snow bank," Frodo chuckled.

Merry sniffed and ate some more. "I’m glad you love me, Pip, because my own cousin doesn’t."

"That’s because he loves me," Sam put in.

"I certainly do!" Frodo agreed fervently, making everyone laugh.

"And I do love you, Merry," Pippin smiled.

Merry kissed Pippin soundly for that and nestled the younger Hobbit next to him. "That’s all well and good, but I’m not leaving until I hear that everyone loves me—as a friend for those of you who get grumpy. I’m greedy, and I need all the love I can get."

"I love you!" Frodo said hastily.

Sam balked when the other three turned expectant gazes on him. "You want me to say that too?" he yelped.

"Do you want us to stay forever?" Pippin inquired sweetly. "Because if Merry does, so do I. _I’m_ greedy about him."

"It’s very true," Merry said solemnly, "Pip is greedy."

Sam whimpered, then jumped when Frodo kicked him. "I love you too, Mister Merry," he said quickly, running the words together.

"See, Merry, everyone loves you," Pippin soothed him while Frodo kissed Sam to sooth _him_.

"Mmmm, yes, they do and I feel much better. Care to head back to our hole now to show me how much you love me?"

"Please do," Sam begged.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I’m feeling very greedy suddenly."

Merry set aside his plate and bounded to his feet. "Race you?" he challenged, laughing aloud at the look of relief on Sam’s face.


End file.
